Werewolf in the Jungle
by Mystery Missy
Summary: During a job, Nate is attacked by a wild animal. Sully has to drive him to safety but finds his wounds are healing already. The creature that attacked him is now hunting him down and Nate has to deal with strange changes to his body. Then came the full moon, and all his problems got worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, first off the idea for the change from man to werewolf is based off of two different transformations. The first one being the scene in Trick R Treat where the werewolf girls tear off their skin. That is the first ever transformation. The second is the transformation from the movie Van Helsing and the werewolves look like the Van Helsing werewolves as well. This is going to have my own version of A/B/O that is explained more in the story, and I am going to post a chapter every day till the end. Nate is 25 in this. Enjoy!**

It was late at night. The two treasure hunters had made camp in the middle of the forest and were ready to settle in for the night. They were in the vast wilderness of Russia, having followed a lead to an abandoned Soviet mine filled to the brim with gold. It was some easy pickings, and they needed the cash. They filled the back of their jeep with gold and had set their camp up for the night. It was late and it was cold. Traversing the wilderness in the day was hard, but at night it would be impossible. The two men sat by the fire, just having a nice conversation together. Nathan stood from his place on the fallen log they were using as a seat, feeling the call of nature.

"Don't get lost taking a piss." Sully teased. Nate waved him off, playfully rolling his eyes. Sully had left the log and entered their makeshift tent. It was crudely made but at least they had top notch sleeping bags. Nathan walked up to a bush, relieving himself. The rustle of shrubbery to his left startled him, and Nathan quickly put himself away before going to investigate, curious. Soft whimpers emit from a thicket of bush and trees, like something there was wounded. It sounded canine, and the whimpers tugged at Nate's heart. He always had a soft spot for animals. He wanted to see if the animal was alright, but was cautious because it was wild. Pushing aside the thick branches of the bush, Nate looked around for the animal, but saw nothing.

"That's weird." He mumbled. Shrugging it off, he began to turn to head back to the tent when very human sounding whimper caused him to snap his head to the right. He stepped away from the thicket, wishing he didn't leave his gun in the tent. Something was moving all around him, something big. He could hear massive footsteps from all directions. A branch snapping from behind the thicket made Nathan turn towards the bushes. There, two massive, glowing, yellow eyes stared him down like he was dinner. Nate didn't move in fear of angering the creature. It must have stood over seven feet tall and Nate was sure it could tear him limb from limb if it wanted to. The creature snarled at Nathan, slowly inching forward.

"Nate?" Sully called from a distance. That was all it needed to strike. It lunged forward, knocking Nathan to the ground. The creature wasted no time biting Nathan on his left side, causing a loud scream to tear from Nate's throat.

"Nate?!" Sully heard the screams and grabbed his gun, running towards the sounds.

"Sully! Help!" Nathan screamed out, pleading as the creature flipped Nathan on his stomach, claws digging into his hips.

'Oh God!' Nate thought as he felt it's hot breath on his back. The sudden sound of a gunshot startled both the creature and Nate. The creature roared as it was shot in the shoulder, blood splattering onto it's fur. Sully ran forward, shooting the creature dead on. He didn't stop shooting even as it leapt off of Nate and bound into the forest. Nathan scrambled up, wincing as white hot pain spread through him.

"What the hell was that thing?" Sully asked as he helped Nathan to stand, checking over his wounds.

"I-I don't know- gah!" Nate screamed out in pain, the bite on his side seemingly on fire and his blood was made of lava. Nathan nearly keeled over, if it wasn't for the fact Sully was holding him upright.

"Easy kid, walk with me." Sully was keeping calm, trying not to let Nate panic anymore than he was. Sully was barely keeping it together himself, his hands shook and his heart was racing. Nathan was sobbing, the pain becoming unbearable now.

"Please, please-oh God!" Sully carried him to the jeep, grabbing whatever they needed and just tossing it into the back. He helped Nate into his seat before running around and jumping into the driver's side, starting the car and booking it out of there. Sully held onto Nate's hand, not minding how Nathan was nearly cutting off circulation as the pain kept growing.

"Hold on kid, there's a town some miles ahead." Nathan could only sob in pain, clawing at the bite mark. Suddenly, Nate became silent. Sully looked over to see that Nathan was foaming at the mouth, eyes rolled to the back of his head and twitching erratically. He was having a seizure.

"Goddamnit!" Sully stepped on the gas, barely able to see anything in front of him. Nathan had passed out now, and though Sully wasn't a religious man, he prayed to every God he could think of that Nate survived this. It was three hours before they reached civilization, even though it was just a small town near the edge of the forest and a proper hospital was still a couple hours away. There was a medicine woman here and Sully new she was the best they were going to get. Parking in front of her house, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the lights were on in the dead of night. Jumping out of the jeep, he ran to the other side and picked Nate up in his arms, letting his head rest against his shoulder. A man walked out of the house, having noticed the jeep.

"You have to help him, he was attacked by an animal in the forest." Sully pleaded with the man. He waved for them to enter the home and Sully carried him inside, laying him on a cot near the wall. The man spoke to an older woman in Russian before turning to Sully.

"What attacked him?" He asked, accent thick.

"I don't know. It looked like a wolf but… it stood on two legs." The man gasped, making the sign of the cross. The woman stood stoick, grabbing a jar of ointment before walking over to Nathan who lay unconscious on the cot. She pulled up his shirt and applied the ointment to the bloody bite wound. She shook her head, muttering something in Russian. The woman turns to Sully, a look of dread upon her face.

"Зверь сделал знак на мальчика. Он охотился за ним. Я бы сказал ваши последние прощания, а затем застрелил его сердце серебряной пулей." Sully shook his head, not understanding what she said.

"I don't speak Russian, I'm sorry." The other man turns to Sully, translating her exact words.

"The beast has made a claim mark on the boy. It will hunt for him. I would say your final goodbyes and then shoot his heart with a silver bullet." Sully looks at them like they are insane.

"The hell I will! That's my boy right there and you better help him goddamnit!"

"Тогда вы будете терпеть последствия проклятия. Он изменится, и тогда вы станете его добычей." Sully shook his head, walking over to Nate. The woman was now cleaning Nate, muttering the entire time.

"What did you mean by beast?" Sully asked. The man once again made the sign of the cross.

"It is half man, half wolf. It lives in the forest and terrorizes our livestock. The beast made a claim mark on the boy."

"And what the hell does that mean?"

"He is claimed as it's mate." Sully scoffed, not believing the werewolf story. The woman called for Sully to look at the bite wound.

"Он меняется. Укус уже исцеляет и шрам, отмечающий его." She said. Sully looked at the wound, shocked. What use to be a gory mess was now only half as bad. It looked like it was already halfway healed. The woman spoke to the man briefly before exiting the room. Nathan began to stir, slowly opening his eyes.

"S-Sully…"

"I'm here, kid."

"What happened?" The man now stepped forward, holding a cup of water. He helped Nathan take a drink before setting it to the side.

"You were attacked by the beast. That bite has claimed you as his mate. You will change in one week on the full moon. We can do on more, leave." The man swiftly exit the room after ordering them to leave. Sully huffed, asking if Nate was well enough to stand up.

"Yeah just, help me a bit." Sully held onto Nate as he stood up, wobbling a bit. They left the hut, Sully livid at them.

"Let's get you to an actual damn hospital." Sully said, hopping into the driver's seat.

"No, I think I'm fine now. Were they serious? A werewolf bit me?" He laughed at the idea. Somewhere deep in his head though, he genuinely thought about the idea, and so did Sully. The thing that bit him, it stood on two legs yet looked like a wolf in nearly all aspects. It look like, well, a werewolf but that was impossible. Werewolves didn't exist. Nathan began to mess with his ring as Sully drove to the next town, absentmindedly noting how the silver ring made his skin tingle a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived at the hospital, Sully parking as Nate got out of the jeep.

"Alright, let's get you checked up. How's that bite?" He asked Nate. Nate lifted his shirt to look at the bite, but was surprised to see there was only a scar.

"What the hell?" Nate sputtered. Sully looked over to Nate and stopped.

"Where the hell is the bite?" Sully questioned out loud. Nate didn't know how to respond. Jumping back into the jeep, he tried to slow his breathing.

"Get us to a motel, I need a drink."

They found a cheap motel, bringing in their gold to hide, and Nate began to pace the room. He felt like everything was louder, brighter. It had to be shock, he attempted to reason, but that didn't explain the miraculously healed bite mark. This werewolf stuff was starting to have some merit.

"Nathan," Sully said, placing a hand on Nate to try to ease his mind. "Get some rest and we'll figure this out tomorrow." Nodding his head, he and Sully went to bed for the night, though Nate could hardly say it was peaceful.

Nightmares about the thing, the werewolf, from the forest tormented him. Nathan was running in his nightmare. The werewolf right behind him. Suddenly, there was nowhere else to run as a thicket of thorny vines and trees blocked his path. He turned to see the beast right in front of him, snarling. Just as it lunged at him, he woke up.

Sitting up, he saw Sully sitting in a chair with a load of books on the table.

"Mornin' sleeping beauty. Figured I'd head out while you were still asleep and grab some books for you." Nathan got out of bed, walking over to the stack of books to see they were all werewolf mythology books.

"I know I don't really believe in this stuff but, I thought it would put you at ease." Sully explained.

"Thanks." Nathan sat down with Sully and they began to pour over werewolf facts. Hours passed and Nate felt a bit more worried than at ease. He read about a few certain ways to know if one is a werewolf.

"Got any silver on you?" He asked Sully.

"Hah, I wish." Silver can kill a werewolf, everyone knows that, but in a large amount it can burn a werewolf. Smaller doses will just cause a tingling sensation in the skin, exactly what Nathan felt where his ring lay on his chest. Another way was to wait for the full moon. That was a week away. The last way to speak with a shaman, they didn't have any shamans.

"Well kid, guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way." Sully sighed, getting up from his chair and grabbing the keys.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"There is a museum here with a statue made of pure silver. If you touch that and your skin burns off, then I guess I'll have to invest in flea medicine for you." He laughed.

"Cute, real cute." The two drove to the museum, which barely had anyone in it at all, so they were all alone in the room that held the silver statue. It was around three feet tall, made to resemble an angel. It was out in the open, only roped off to the public. Big mistake.

"There's your statue." Sully said, waving to the massive thing. He didn't really believe in this werewolf nonsense, but if it would help Nathan calm down, then he'd go buy a shaman if he had to. Nathan took a small breath before reaching out for the statue. Placing his whole hand on the side of the silver angel, his skin started to sizzle and he let out an animalistic growl as he yanked his hand away, looking at his burning hand slowly start to heal. Sully who had previously been grinning was now staring in horror at Nathan's hand, fully believing.

"Jesus God almighty." Sully muttered. Nathan was breathing hard, near in tears at what he just discovered.

"Maybe I'm just allergic to silver? That's possible, right? I can't be a werewolf. I can't… oh God." He remembered what the medicine woman said about the bite. The werewolf that bit him had claimed him as it's mate. It wanted to mate with him. It turned him into this. He was hyperventilating now and Sully brought Nathan into a hug, hushing him.

"It's alright Nate, we'll deal with this. We always deal with it." He soothed. Nathan couldn't help it as a few tears slid down his face. This was something he had to live with now. And there is no cure for lycanthropy.

The two of them went through the rest of they day trying to keep it as normal as they could. They sold the gold, getting a good profit off the two bags they had collected. Nate kept reading about werewolves, especially about the first change. One book mentioned that a werewolf is still conscious enough in their wolf form to recognise their friends and family. Nate hoped that was true. It also mentioned the bite and how painful it is for the body to absorb the venom of a werewolf, the thing that changes you. It was painful alright, he remembers everything up until he blacked out. The first change is also painful, the most painful out of the rest. It is also more violent than the others and takes significantly longer than every change that comes after. A werewolf is also stronger on a full moon, more intune with the curse and may not have complete control over what they do at first, but after a few full moons, they can control whether they shift or not. It was nearing the evening now, and they needed to get a move on. The werewolf was still going to be after Nate so Sully wanted to get him as far away as he could from Russia. South America seemed like a good distance away.

Sitting in their hotel room with some good whiskey, Nate downed his fifth cup, not even tipsy.

"Guess one good thing about this is that I can kick your ass in a drinking contest." He said to the obviously drunk older man. Sully laughed.

"The money you could win that way." Nate took away the bottle of whiskey, helping Sully flop down into his own bed. Nate chuckled when he saw Sully was out like a light, and lay in his bed, closing his eyes as sleep overcame him.

He was in the forest again, this time in a clearing. He could see a man in the shadows, but he couldn't make out any details of what he looked like. All he could recognise were the glowing eyes. The man reached a clawed hand towards Nathan, speaking in a deep, raspy voice. "Nathan…"

Nathan awoke with a gasp. The sun was barely rising, a little bit of light hardly illuminated the small room, and Nate sat up in bed, rubbing a hand over his face. These dreams had to mean something, or why else would he be having them? In his mind, he crossed off another day leading to the full moon. Just five more days and he would be a full fledge werewolf.


	3. Chapter 3

Nathan was pacing back and forth in his room. Tonight was the full moon and that meant he would shift for the first time. The sun was just nearly set and Sully was off doing God knows what. The sudden sound of the car pulling up alerted Nate to Sully's arrival, and he ran outside to meet him.

"Hey kid, hop in. I've got something to show ya!"

"Sully I need to be prepared-"

"Don't worry. I have everything under control." Sighing, Nate got into the car and let Sully take him wherever. They pulled in to an old police station, looking like it's been left untouched for a few good years.

"I figured that a cell ought to hold you if you decide to make me a snack." Sully laughed. They entered the old building and made their way to the cell block. Nathan walked up to an open cell, examining the bars.

"This could work. Thanks Sully."

"Eh, no problem kid. I also got a spare bag of clothes in the car for you, just in case." Sully had really thought this through. The sun was fully set now so Nathan entered the cell and had Sully shut and lock the door. Sully sat down on a bench just across from Nate and he took a twenty two calibre piston from his holster, checking the bullets.

"Sully, are those silver bullets?" Nathan asked.

"You bet your ass they are. I don't know how the sonofabitch that bit you would make it across the ocean, but just in case." He held the gun up, smirking.

"Nice, just don't use them on me."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

A few hours had gone by before Nate felt anything. He began to sweat, small tremors racking through his body.

"Sully…" Nate doubled over, holding his head. The shaking became more intense now, and Nate groaned. Falling to his knees, he tore his shirt straight off his body, tossing it to the side. Sully tried to keep Nathan engaged in a conversation, hopping to help ground him. Nathan suddenly growled, slamming his hands on the ground. Sully could see his spine shifting under his skin, and he swore under his breath.

"Sully- AAAHG!" His voice turned deeper, more animalistic as he began to claw at the floor. The sudden realining of his shoulders sent him flying back into the wall, screaming out in pain. His teeth began to grow longer, sharper, specifically the canines. Nathan's eyes were no longer the calming blue Sully had come to know, but now they were an eeri yellowish gold, and they were glowing. Practically no white was visible in his eyes. Nathan gave a loud howl as he began to tear at his skin. He managed to actually rip away the skin on his chest, revealing brown fur hidden beneath. His nails had now grown into razor sharp claws, and that allowed him to easily rip away the rest of his skin, letting his bones finish shifting.

No longer did he look like Nathan. The shift was complete, and a seven foot tall werewolf was the end result. Nathan was't howling in pain anymore, but was now silent.

"Nathan?" Sully whispered, trying not to startle him. Nathan suddenly jumped up, sniffing the air and taking in his surroundings. Sully jumped in his spot.

"Nate, you in there?" They read that Nate would be conscious in this form, but they couldn't be too sure. Though when Nate nodded his head, Sully slouched in his seat, relieved.

"Christ, you scared the hell out of me." Nate gave a wolfish version of a chuckle. He sniffed the air again, turning to see a rat in the corner of his cell. As a normal human, he would have been disgusted by the hunger he felt at the sight of the rat, but in this form, it was extremely tempting. He licked his lips, slobber dripping down his massive fangs. Nate lunged at the rat, ripping it in half before eating it. Sully scrunched his face in disgust as Nate licked the blood off his claws. His ears were twitching, and part of Sully would have called it cute, if it weren't for the fact Nathan was a giant hairy beast.

"Guess you're hungry, huh?" Nathan nodded, feeling absolutely starving. It was weird. He felt normal, just with some added instincts and desires. Sully began debating if he should leave Nate here to buy some steaks or let him out and they could go hunting in the nearby forest. Sully highly doubted anything would be open this late, so it seemed they only had one option.

"Okay kid, you and I are going on a hunting trip."

To anyone that saw Sully driving down the road, they would have slapped themselves in the face to make sure they weren't dreaming as a werewolf sat in the back with his tongue waving in the wind. Sully laughed at Nate as he started doing that. He definitely was in there alright, no animalistic instincts clouding his mind. Nathan suddenly perked up, smelling something amazing. He nudged Sully, telling him to stop. They parked in front of a field of cows, not a house in sight. Nathan jumped out of the car, moving around on all fours.

"Go on and eat, kid. I'll be right here." With that, Nathan ran to the field, leaping over the barbed wire fence with ease. He began to listen to his newly acquired instincts, telling him how to hunt. The grass was a good three feet tall, hiding Nate as he crouched down, eyeing down a cow in front of him. It didn't know he was here, yet. Waiting, Nathan watched as the cow lowered it's head to graze. It was distracted. Without a sound, he pounced, pinning the cow to the ground as he bit into its neck, killing it. He began to tear into the dead cow as the others ran off, terrified. He ate the carcass until he was full, licking the blood off himself. He ran on all fours back to Sully who was smoking a cigar.

"Feeling better?" Nathan licked his lips, climbing into the back of the car. "Guess that's a yes. Let's head to the hotel then." The hotel was luckily all outside, and it seemed like not many people checked into it. Sully doesn't know how, but he managed to sneak a seven foot werewolf Nate into their room. Nathan jumped onto his bed, getting himself comfortable as he lay down. It was extremely late at night, or early in the morning depending on how you looked at it, and they were both ready for some sleep. Sully laughed when he saw Nate, passed out and leg twitching like a dog. Oh if only he had a camera. Sully got into his own bed, falling into a deep sleep.

Nathan awoke the next morning naked, covered in a little bit of blood, and laying on a pile of fur. It seemed like the shifted back before he could wake up, the fur shedding off of him as he became human once more. He was just glad his ring was still around his neck. Standing from the bed, he grabbed some clothing from his bag and made his way to the bathroom, wanting to get cleaned. He remembered everything from last night. It was so weird. He looked like a wolf, yet like a human and he had nearly all wolf aspects besides a tail. He could walk on two legs or all four, and he was totally clear minded. Maybe this werewolf thing wasn't going to be as bad as he expected it.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been two weeks since the first change, and Nathan has learned a lot since then. He had been practicing his focus on certain senses, which would be an amazing tool for when they were being followed by some assholes trying to kill them, and he can even partially shift. Sure his bones would shift a little, and that hurt like a sonofabitch, but he could grow his fangs, claws, and his eyes would glow golden yellow. He had yet to attempt a full shift, something that proved extremely difficult to achieve. Now he and Sully were tramping through another jungle looking for another temple with untold riches. And of course they weren't the only ones after it. His new found abilities were were quite helpful in this kind of situation as he always had the upper hand in a fight. That is until the bad guys pointed a bazooka at them, leading to Nathan and Sully to be held at gunpoint with their hand raised and weapons taken. Nathan was not amused.

"Any time now, Nate." Sully whispered to Nate.

"Just hold on." The leader of the little army that caught them walked up to Nate, cocky and smug.

"You are the one who took out my men?" He laughed like someone told a hilarious joke.

"Well, I'm pretty surprising." Nathan said, smirking. The leader laughed once again and then leaned into Nate's face.

"You killed my men and tried to steal my gold. I think I'll kill you myself."

"I'd like to see you try." Nathan's eyes flashed gold, scaring the leader. He backed up, staring in shock as Nathan rolled his shoulders, letting his claws grow out and his bones shift slightly. The man was praying now, and Nathan gave a bone chilling growl at the man. A soldier shot at Nate in the stomach, but as it was a normal bullet, all it did was hurt. Nathan jumped on top of the guy who shot him, howling in his face and tearing the gun from is hands, breaking his wrist in the process. Nathan grabbed him by the neck and flung him into the leader. Nathan stalked forward, snarling.

"I suggest you leave." Nathan growled, voice dark and inhuman. The men scrambled up, and the leader called off all his men, signalling for a retreat. As they all ran off, Sully began cackling.

"The look on their faces!" Nathan, who had shifted back, joined Sully, laughing together.

"Come on," Nate waved. "Let's get our treasure."

They hit the jackpot that day, and were now celebrating at a bar. They had made big bank that would keep them going for a long time. Sully was talking up a pretty barmaid, who seemed to really like Sully's flirts. Nathan chuckled as he watched her bit her lip, leaning into Sully. Suddenly, something didn't feel right. It was like he was being watched, but he couldn't find anyone.

"Sully-" Nate turned around, nearly running into a man. He was tall, his dark hair long and swept out of his eyes. Speaking of his eyes, they stared at Nathan like he was prey, dark and glowing gold.

"I've found you." It was the werewolf that turned him. Nathan started to back up, but was stopped by a table. He chuckled at Nate, reaching a hand out and caressing Nathan's face. Every human instinct in his was telling him to run. His wolf instincts, well, they wanted Nate to bare his neck and submit.

"Why are you so afraid, love?"

"You-you cursed me." Nathan stuttered. The werewolf laughed.

"I blessed you. Come with me love, let's go home."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." The werewolf turned in surprise, raising a brow at Nathan.

"No? Well, I don't think you have a choice in the matter." He growled, something low in his chest and Nathan couldn't help the pitiful whine that escaped him as he bowed his head.

"You see dear Nathan, Every bitten werewolf has an alpha, the one who claimed them. The alpha has complete control over their omega, which is what you are. You will come back home with me, and there we will create a pack." Nathan whined as the werewolf lifted his head by his chin looking him in the eyes.

"I-I don't even know who you are." It was a weak attempt, but Nathan had to try.

"Oh, my apologies. My name is Damian." Damian smiled, a low rumble coming from his throat that made Nate begin to bare his neck to him, eyes closed and his being completely submitting.

Sully glanced over at Nate, not sure why he did, but he was glad he decided to as he saw Nathan baring his throat to someone. No, not someone. Something. Sully could see the gold eyes they sported and the wolf like fangs that were leaning closer and closer to Nathan's neck.

"Nate!" Sully ran over, his pistol with silver bullets in his holster, and he shoved the werewolf off of Nate. The werewolf growled at Sully, and stalked forward before Sully stopped him.

"I have a clip of silver bullets with your name on it if you touch Nate ever again. And trust me, I'm not afraid to shoot you dead right here." Damian listened to Sully's heartbeat, growling when he found he wasn't lying.

"I will find him again."

"You can try." Damian stalked off causing Nate to slouch over, breathing heavy.

"What the hell was that, kid?"

"He has some sort of control over me. I don't know I- I nearly let him bite me."

"But he already bit you." Sully said, not understanding where Nate was going with this.

"We know about the claim mark, that's what he uses to claim me as his mate. He told me about the bond mark, which is what he was trying to do, and that would forever bind me to him as his mate." Nathan explained, reeling from what just happened.

Sully and Nate had practically ran to the car, speeding off to their hotel to pack before flying somewhere else. They were on a different continent from Russia, and if he followed Nate here, then there was no place he was safe from Damian. All they could do now was invest in silver, and Sully knew where to get some.


	5. Chapter 5

Nathan and Sully moved around a bit more than usual now that Damian was after them, and this was making Nate a bit stressed. It didn't help that tonight was also the full moon. His second change would be supposedly faster and less painful, but considering how painful the first change was, he wasn't exactly looking forward to it. Nate wanted to change somewhere away from people so he found a nice ruin in the Hoia Baciu forest in Romania to run around in. Honestly, Nate couldn't have picked a creepier place. Sully set up his tent inside the ruins, making a campfire to cook some food. They ate their food, telling some jokes in the meantime, until Nathan felt the familiar sensation of his first shift. It was like electricity under his skin, and he wanted to release it.

"It's about that time Sully." Nate began to take his clothing off, leaving his boxers on, and rolled his shoulders as he began to feel the change start. When they said fast, they meant fast. It was like Nate's skin melted off of him, his bones realigning so quickly it was like a smooth transition from man to beast. It was still quite painful as Nate was howling and snarling in pain. When Nate was fully transformed, he stood on two legs and howled at the moon.

"Heh, I should have bought you a squeaky toy." Sully teased, watching Nate as he bound around the ruins like a puppy. Leaping from stone pillar to stone pillar, he let himself go as he played around, needing this after the week of stress they had been experiencing.

As Sully watched Nate have the time of his life, he was startled when Nate suddenly stopped and began to growl to the east. Sully grabbed his pistol with the silver bullets, he had gotten many more, and aimed it in the direction Nate was growling at. Sully could see to glowing eyes in the dark of the forest, but instead of gold, they were blue. Nate leapt down from a stone pillar, standing next to Sully as he snarled. A werewolf suddenly leapt out of the darkness, dirty blonde fur and glowing blue eyes, it paced on all fours as it growled at Nate. Nate growled back, and Sully almost thought they were communication. A sudden female voice broke the blonde werewolf from its growling, and it turned to face a young woman who was running up to the wolf.

"Te rog, nu o împușca!" She shout as she stood in front on the werewolf, arms in the air meaning she meant no harm.

"Who the hell are you?" Sully demanded.

"Anastasia, please don't shoot my sister." She pleaded. The werewolf Sully now knew as Anastasia's sister nuzzled into her sisters side, eyeing Sully down like she was daring him to shoot. Nate was still growling.

"Stand down Nate." Sully called, patting Nate's back and holstering his gun. Anastasia sighed in relief and her sister walk on all fours towards Nate, sniffing him. The two werewolves sniffed each other, making a few growls and groan here and there, talking. Anastasia walked up to Sully, shaking his hand.

"Thank you for not shooting her."

"Np problem. Victor Sullivan, and that's Nate." Sully nodded to the brown werewolf.

"That is my sister Belle. How long has Nate been a werewolf?"

"Just two months, what about Belle?"

"Five years. She was bitten when she was ten." Sully looked at the young werewolf, noting how she was significantly smaller than Nate in stature, just reaching six feet tall and she was slimmer as well.

"Who bit her?"

"We don't know. She was just attacked while playing in the woods and the werewolf had latched onto her leg."

"Was she claimed?" Anastasia shook her head like she was mortified by the idea of her sister being claimed by a werewolf.

"No, it didn't claim her. Is that what happened to Nate?" Sully solemnly nodded.

"The bastard who bit him is hunting him down, trying to bond them. What can you tell me about alphas and omegas?" Sully asked. They only knew what Damian told them, so it would be nice to have new information that can help them.

"An alpha is the chosen leader of a pack or the werewolf who claims an omega, all other werewolves are betas, whether they are in a pack or not. An omega only exists when they are claimed by a werewolf, and they are then made the alpha's omega no matter their pack status. Claim marks don't happen often as most werewolves just create bond marks, and skipping the omega rank altogether. The only way to break a claim mark is through death, preferably the alpha's if the claim was unconsenting." Sully took all the information Anastasia said, a frown on his face. He looked over to Nate who was messing with Belle, having a bit of fun. With how Nate acted in the presence of Damian, Sully didn't think he'd be able to kill him, but damn it if Sully wouldn't.


	6. Chapter 6

Anastasia and Belle stayed with them until it was near sunrise, and they left for their home in the nearby town. Nathan's wolf form melted away, fur falling out and his bones shifting into place, and he staggered on his feet for a minute. Sully tossed him some clothes which he quickly put on now that his fur wasn't protecting him form the cold air of the forest.

"Ready to go, kid?"

"Yeah, lets go-" Nathan turned listening to something off in the distance.

"Nate, what is it?" Nathan listened for a bit longer before his eyes grew wide.

"It's Belle and Anastasia. They're being attacked." Nathan and Sully wasted no time running towards the two girls, Nathan partially shifting as he ran. They arrived to see Belle, still in her full wolf form circling another werewolf.

"Damian…" Nathan breathed. Belle had three large scratch marks on her side, her blonde fur soiled with blood and Anastasia was hiding behind a tree wielding a stick like a weapon. Nathan growled, teeth bared and eyes narrowed. He could now get a good look at Damian in the daylight. Dark fur, nearly black, and he was big, taller than Nate by five inches and he had more muscle definition. If there was ever a time to try and fully shift, now was it. Nate focused, bringing the shift to the surface. He gave a howl as he felt his skin melt away and his bone move beneath his flesh. His clothing were ruined, but that didn't matter as he fully changed and lunged at Damian. Damian tried to block Nate, and was knocked to the side. Sully used this opportunity to run to Anastasia, gun aimed at Damian as he helped Belle to defend her sister.

Nate scratched Damian's face, leaving four jagged marks. Damian kicked Nathan off him, pouncing on Nate and roaring in his face. The wolf in Nate told him to submit, but the human in his told him to kick Damian's ass. Nate delivered another blow to Damian's face, then biting his arm to fling him away. Damian hit a tree, falling to the ground. He wasted no time getting back up, standing on two legs and letting out a deafening howl. Something about this howl made Nathan start to whine, his ears flat against his head and he lowered himself to the ground.

"Nathan!" Neither werewolf paid attention to Sully as Damian stalked forward, snarling. Nathan kept whimpering as Damian leaned down, preparing to bite him. Suddenly, Damian was knocked to the side by Belle. She roared and howled, claiming this territory as her own. She stood by Nate, who was now getting up. The instincts that took over were fading and he began to growl with Belle. Damian knew when he was beaten, letting out a growl before bouncing off into the the depths of the forest. Nate and Belle howled in victory. Anastasia dropped the stick to the ground, shoulders slouched and her heart racing.

"Thank you, he would have killed her. I assume that is Nate's alpha." She said after observing how Nate reacted to him.

"Yeah, Damian."

"Well, he won't be coming back anytime soon, but I think it would be best if you two got going. There are other werewolves in the village, some who don't take kindly to strangers who bring trouble with them."

"I understand, it was nice meeting you two."

"Likewise." She and Sully shook hands before Anastasia walked to Belle, telling her they needed to go home. Belle nuzzled Nathan as a thank you before running off with her sister. Nathan let himself shift back, and luckily his shredded pants were covering him well enough that he wasn't nude.

"That was… something." Nate said, shaking his head as he walked over to Sully.

"You're telling me. Let's go back to the tent, grab our shit, and get out of here."

"Agreed."

They left Romania entirely, heading to Cuba instead. Nathan felt tired. Tired of running, tired of being afraid, tired of Damian having that control over him. He was going to find a way to break that control and kill Damian once and for all. They landed in Cuba, finding a simple hotel to stay in. Nate was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. There had to be a way to ignore his instincts, right? Turning over, Nate let himself fall asleep.

He was back in the forest in Russia, Damian standing in front of him. They were both bare of anything, the claim mark on Nate's side bleeding.

"You can't fight nature, Nathan." Damian purred, moving closer to Nate. He found he couldn't move his body as Damian grabbed hold of his waist. He could feel his claws against his skin and his eyes were glowing. He traced one hand up his stomach and chest, bringing it to up and around his neck to the back of his head. He grabbed a fistful of Nate's hair and forced his head back, neck wide open. Nate whimpered, feeling Damian's hot breath against his skin as he leaned forward, teeth bared. Damian was just centimeters from creating the bond mark when Nate was suddenly wrenched from the dream.

"Nate." Sully shook Nathan's shoulder, waking him. Nate flinched at the sudden awakening, rubbing his eyes as he took in his surroundings.

"You were whimpering in your sleep." Sully explained, looking concerned.

"Ah, it's just a weird dream. Sorry if I annoyed you."

"You worried me more than anything." Nate felt guilty about that, running his hands through his hair. Standing from his bed, Nate moved to the window to see the moon had risen. Sully let him stay by the window, knowing the moon had become a comfort for Nathan due to recent events. Whatever they were going to do to stop Damian, they had to do it fast, or Nate might not get so lucky next time they meet.


	7. Chapter 7

Nathan jumped over the large gap in the bridge, his superhuman abilities giving him a boots. Sully was already on the other side as the rope bridge that had previously been there collapsed as soon as Sully stepped off. They were just exploring a simple lead to an old ruin in the heart of a Cuban jungle. There was an old civilization that worshiped werewolves here, and Nate wanted to check it out, for obvious reasons.

"Come on Sully, the temple should be just up ahead." Nate urged running ahead.

"Kid, I think you forget you have age and werewolf powers over me."

"I could carry you on my back if that's what you'd like." Nate smirked.

"Ha, with you jumping around like you do? No thanks." The two men walked a bit further, needing to climb a small cliff before they reached a clearing of temples. The largest one in the center was the temple of worship and Nate wasted no time running down to it.

"This is it Sully!" Stepping inside the temple, Nate stared in awe at the carvings on the walls. Werewolves standing on pedestals under a full moon, people below the bowing down in worship.

"Well I'll be go to hell." Sully breathed as he finally arrive in the temple.

"Sully, this is incredible. These people worship werewolves like gods."

"Hah, don't start getting any ideas now." Sully teased, looking at the carvings. In the center of the temple was a large pedestal with jagged claw marks covering it.

"This must be where the werewolf stood among the tribe." Nate mused, walking over to it. It was amazing to Nate. These people idolized werewolves, protecting them and in return the werewolves protected the tribe. He couldn't help but wonder what happened to them though.

"Nate, come get a look at this." Sully called from the left side of the temple. Nate jogged over to the mural Sully was looking at, curious at what he found. Taking a good look at the chipped painting, he figured out why the civilization disappeared.

"Werewolf hunters." Nate exclaimed.

"A whole tribe of them it seems." Sully crossed his arms, viewing the mural. It depicted an intense battle between the hunters and the werewolves. Nate guessed that their spears were made from silver, and the purple tipped arrows must have been wolfsbane coated silver.

"They never stood a chance." Nate whispered. He was suddenly feeling uneasy being here at the sight of a great atrocity to people who were just like him. Cursed with something they didn't want but learned to live with.

"Let's get outta here Sully."

"Yeah." They walked out of the temple, Nate still having goosebumps from the mural. Suddenly, an extremely high pitched ringing sent Nathan to his knees, covering his ears the best he could.

"Gah!"

"Nate?" Sully placed a hand on Nate's back, trying to figure out what was the matter. Just as the ringing stopped, a smoke bomb was tossed down in front of them, only it wasn't regular smoke. This was making Nate choke, his eyes watery and scratchy, and he couldn't get a single breath.

"Sul-ley…" He coughed. "Hunters…" Nate pointed at the top of a nearby temple. There stood five armed men, and Damian. They pointed rifles at Sully and Nate, two of them climbing down towards the two men. Nathan's vision was becoming blurry, and everything sounded like it was underwater. Sully stood by him though, holding him against him as the hunters walked up with cuffs. Nathan could barely see as they took Sully away, and when Nate's wrists began to burn, he knew they placed silver cuffs on him. The last thing he saw before blacking out were two golden eyes peering through the cloud of wolfsbane smoke.

Sully was taken to the top of the temple, a guard dragging Nathan right behind him. The guard tossed Nate to the ground and Sully used every fiber of his willpower to not lunge and break the guard's neck.

"Victor Sullivan." Damian smirked, smug as hell.

"Jackass." Damian chuckled, looking down at Nate who was completely unconscious and at Damian's mercy. He kneeled down, running his hand through Nate's hair.

"I finally have you Nathan."

"Touch him again and I'll shove my foot so far up your ass you'll be picking toenails from your teeth." Damian waved Sully off, ordering the hunters to take him to the worship temple and chain him to the pedestal. As they followed the command, Damian let his fangs grow at the sight of Nathan.

"You have caused a bit of trouble for me, love. Nothing I can't fix though. You shouldn't worry about your friend my dear. I'll make his death quick."


	8. Chapter 8

Nathan awoke with a blinding headache, the feel of soft fabrics against his skin caused him to become confused. The last thing he remembered were the hunters attacking, they wouldn't give him a soft bed, or any bed that wasn't a death bed. Nate slowly began to open his eyes, seeing the worship temple lit up with torches and Sully chained to the pedestal in the center of the room. He could hear screams coming from beside him and he turned to see the bodies of the hunters, mauled and gored, one begging for mercy as Damian tore into his rib cage.

"Nng…" Damian turned from the mutilated corpse, spying Nate.

"I was wondering when you would awake." Nathan felt wide awake as panic coursed through him. Damian walked over, bare of all clothing and covered in blood. It was at this time Nate notice he was also in the nude. Damian made a low rumble in his chest, and Nathan cursed himself as he whined, tilting his head to the side to show his neck.

"You are so good when you don't fight nature." Damian praised, coming down and straddling Nathan where he lay. Nathan shivered in repulsion as Damian raked his nails over Nathan's chest, feeling every inch of his toned body.

"Get off him goddamnit!" Sully yelled, tugging on his chains. Damian sighed.

"Tsk tsk tsk, it is getting harder to want to kill you quick for dear Nathan's sake." Nathan turned to Sully, eyes wide with fear.

"No, please don't kill him!" He begged. Damian thought about it for a moment before leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"Play nice, and maybe I would allow you to turn him." Nate shut his eyes as Damian began to sniff his neck. He had to bite his lip to keep from growling as Damian licked him.

"Can you feel it Nathan? Your instincts begging you to submit? Just let go, my little omega. Open your eyes for me." Nathan wanted to hit Damian away, but he found that he began to listen to Damian and he opened his eyes, staring straight into Damian's gold ones. He smiled down at Nate, leaning forward to capture his lips in a kiss. It was softer than Nate would have imagined. Like how a lover would kiss, but Damian wasn't his lover, and he didn't want this, but he kissed back anyway.

"You are so beautiful, my omega."

"...Alpha…" Nate breathed, speaking against his will. This seemed to please Damian immensely as he began to kiss Nate again with passion. Nate moaned into the kiss, feeling as his eyes began to glow. Damian moved his hand to the back of Nate's head, grabbing a fist full of hair before pulling his head back, baring his neck. Damian arched up, bones shifting as he grew his claws and fangs. Nate looked over to Sully, feeling Damian lean into his neck. It was like everything was in slow motion as Sully watched on in horror, and Damian's hot breath against his neck told him he was about to make the bond mark. Suddenly, everything snapped into focus for Nate and he bucked Damian off of him, sending the other wolf flying back five feet. Nathan growled as he shifted, running on all fours to Sully.

"Nate, watch out!" Sully called and Nate turned around to see a fully shifted Damian lunging for him. Nate lunged forward as well, meeting Damian in the middle and knocking him to the ground. The rolled around for a bit, scratching and biting. Damian threw Nate off him, sending him crashing into the wall. Damian pounced on top of Nate, roaring in his face trying to make Nate submit, but all it did was make Nate roar back, even louder and angrier. Nathan sunk his claws into Damian's back, spinning him around before releasing him, making him fly into the opposite wall. Damian was disoriented, staggering to a stand. As he looked up, he was startled to see Nate leap onto him, teeth bared and eyes filled with murder. Nate latched onto Damian's throat, tearing into his flesh. Nate spat out the chuck of flesh, watching as Damian clawed at his neck, slowly changing back into a man. Human once more, Damian reached a bloody hand towards Nate, blood pouring from the wound and his mouth. Nathan howled, watching as the light in Damian's eyes faded away, and he was dead. Nate changed back, staggering as he felt his side burn. Looking down, the claim mark had vanished from his skin completely.

"Nathan!" Nate looked over to Sully who was still bound to the pedestal. He ran over, grabbing hold of the chains and growling when they burned.

"They used goddamn silver chains?" Sully scoffed. Nate bared his teeth as his skin burned away on his hands, tearing the chains clean from the pedestal and freeing Sully. Nate let the chains fall to the ground, breathing in a sigh of relief.

"I don't suppose you have any clothes on you?" Nathan asked, leaning against the pedestal.

"Got some in the jeep."

"Heh, you're always so prepared. Guess I'm gonna have to walk through the jungle nude."

"Or you could change." Sully supplied. Nate nodded his head, not even thinking about that.

"Yeah, I could do that. Let's go." Nathan let himself change once more, rolling his eyes as Sully took the silver chains.

"What, we could sell these." The two men hiked back to the jeep where Nate could finally put some clothing on. Changing back, he got dressed and sat in the passenger side of the jeep. Sully got in the driver's side and looked to Nate.

"How you doing, kid?" He asked.

"I killed Damian, now I don't have to worry about being stalked by a demented werewolf anymore. Overcame my 'omega instincts' that told me to submit to my 'alpha'. All in all, it was a pretty good day."

"Heh, wait till we find a bar, then it will be a good day." Nate and Sully laughed, Sully starting the jeep and driving off to find the nearest bar for celebration. Nathan looked at the moon high in the sky, smirking, he stood up in his spot and howled at the moon.

"I've always wanted to do that." Nate said as he sat down. Sully chuckled, listening to Nate as he began to ramble about werewolf things. As terrible as this was for Nathan in the beginning, he could really see an amazing thing coming from this gift.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a few good months after the chaos of Avery's treasure, and Nate still hadn't told Sam he was a werewolf. That's why Elena took the initiative of inviting Sam over for dinner.

"You what?!" Nate exclaimed, pacing back and forth in the living room.

"I invited Sam over to stay with us for a few days. He needed a place to stay and was low on money so I thought it was a good idea." Nate threw his hands in the air. "Nate he's bound to find out sooner or later."

"Okay but do you remember how YOU reacted to me being a werewolf?"

"That was different. Finding out you're sleeping with a werewolf is a lot weirder than finding out your brother is one." Elena crossed her arms, thinking Nate was being silly. The sound of a door bell startled Nate from his pacing and from the smile on Elena's face told him it was Sam. That and he could smell him from here. Elena went to answer the door, Nate rubbing his sweaty palms on his pants. Elena opened the door and greeted Sam, welcoming him inside.

"Hey little brother." Sam greeted, a few scrapes on his face from his latest job with Sully.

"Hi, uh how was the job?"

"Uhg, it was a dead end, and Sully was nearly rabid squirrel food." Sam snickered.

"Well now that you're here, why don't we eat dinner. I made lasagna." Elena ushered the boys to the dining room, giving Nate a look that said 'you need to tell him'. Nathan has been through and seen a lot in his time as a treasure hunter, but nothing was scarier than Elena when she wanted to be.

The three ate dinner, having small conversations in between. Nate helped Elena clean up the dirty dishes, and Sam was more than happy to put away the leftovers. He wasn't really use to this domestic living, so he felt a bit awkward at first. Nate put him at ease though.

"So, I have a couple movies to show you. You know, to help you catch up on things." Nathan explained bringing Sam into the living room. Elena let the brothers hangout down stairs, warning them to keep it down as she went to bed. Believe it or not, Nathan was a huge fan of the Saw movies and those were the ones he wanted to show Sam first. Of course they couldn't watch all of them in one night, but Sam was going to be here for a couple days.

Somewhere in the middle of the third movie, they fell asleep. Sam leaning back and snoring lightly, Nate curled into a ball with his leg twitching, a habit he picked up since being bitten. He woke up near the end of the fourth movie, feeling hungry. Not for normal food, but raw meat, another thing he gained from being bitten. Elena and Nate had a special meat drawer for venison steaks, Nate's favorite, and he trudged his way to the fridge to grab some. Pulling the package of raw steaks from the meat drawer, Nate set it on the counter and used his claws to open it, too tired to properly unwrap it. Nate took one steak and bit into it, savoring the flavor of the blood on his tongue. He tore a huge chunk, chewing it up with his fanged teeth and swallowing it down. The venison really hit the spot and he was about to take another bite when the kitchen lights switched on, Sam standing there staring at Nathan.

"Uh, is this a new diet I've yet to hear about?" Sam joked, not bothering to cover the disgust on his face. Either he didn't notice the claws or didn't really care, because nate had to quickly retract them and his fangs before setting the steak back in the package and washing his hands.

"I- well it's hard to explain- you see, I'm a werewolf." Sam didn't say anything for a few seconds before he abruptly laughed.

"Yeah, and I'm a vampire."

"No really Sam, I am an honest to God werewolf. Look." Nate held his hand out, letting his claws grow out. Sam's eyes widened at the sight and he stumbled into the kitchen wall.

"You-you're a real werewolf?!" Nate chuckled, nodding his head as he retracted his claws.

"Yep, and Elena knows, Sully knows, he's kinda the only reason I'm standing here."

"So do you turn into a wolf wolf or the bipedal type wolf."

"How about I show you."

Nate had left a note for Elena explaining that they were headed out to show Sam his change. They arrived to an abandoned warehouse, completely desolate of life. Nate began to strip off his clothing, save for his boxers.

"Uh, any reason why you need to be naked?" Sam questioned.

"Well I don't want to ruin my clothes." Nate chuckled, standing in front of Sam and rolling his shoulders. Sam watched as Nate's skin melted off of him, fur was left in its place. His bones completely shifting in his body and his eyes glowed golden yellow. Nate had learned to ignore the pain of the change, now able to shift without making a noise. A full werewolf now, he bound on all four legs in a circle around Sam.

"Holy shit Nate! Haha, that's amazing!" Nate let Sam scratch behind his ear, even letting his leg twitch.

"Least now I don't need to get a dog." Sam said, making Nate roll his eyes. Jumping on top of an old container, Nate howled at the moon, Sam watching his werewolf brother have some fun. Sam had found a stick on the ground, calling up to Nate.

"Hey Nate," He picked the stick up, waving it in the air. "Wanna play fetch?" Nathan faked offence before leaping down and taking the stick from Sam, tossing it ten feet away and pointing at it as if saying 'go fetch'. Rolling his eyes, Sam jogged over and grabbed the stick, bringing it back to Nate who pet him on the head.

"A werewolf petting a human. It's funny, really, it is." Nathan gave a wolfish laugh before shifting back, Sam handing him his clothing.

"Damn, and I thought I was the cool one." Sam joked, nudging Nathan.

"Well, you do have a cool tattoo."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm still cooler than you."


End file.
